epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Tales: Borderlands ep10 Season 1 Finale (Final Battle Until The End)
Last Time on Wiki Tales Wonder: Wachow, is this your doing? Wachow: indeed it is, with the help of my new friend Coupe, he gave me the power to see what this world really is...a story. Joe: that explains it. Wachow: and I now control this story, with my new Plot Armor, I am the main character, I am the creator, I can change anything...like this. (Wonder is filled in a cloud and turns into another person) Wachow: Stop it! Coupe: I can't! (The Plor Armor explodes into pieces) Wachow: ahg! Fuck! No! Wachowman: so, we will go to this arena. (All the users are teleported to an arena) Wachowman: you will fight the bosses. (Four, Killer and Coupe appear while Wachow is looking from afar) Wachowman: and make this story the way it's supposed to go, but now, I don't choose who wins, this is based of you now, good luck, don't die or else I can't keep making episodes. (Wachowman disappears) Coupe:... Patts:... Ynkr2:.... Tiger: hey Wachow! Wachow: *looks at Tiger* Tiger: I will be the one killing you today! (The screen goes black) This Time (Screen shows all the Users in the arena) (Wachowmans voice is heard) Wachowman: you have 1 minute to start shooting each other before I kill you all. Wachow: Four, get out there. Four: I guess I go first. (Four duplicates into 4 Fours) Four: it's time for a real fight. FOUR FOURS! FOUR-CEPTION Killer: I have an idea, we all fight at the same time (Killer takes out a knife and gun) Killer: seems logical right? KILLER! THE MURDERER Coupe: I believe that does make sense. (Coupe puts on a backpack) Joe:...is that it? (Four mechanical arms come out of the backpack) Joe:...oh. Coupe: never underestimate technology. COUPE! WE DID THESE GUYS ALREADY Wachow: you guys need some help. *whistles* (Peter and Lloyd come out of the ground) Peter: ruff! Lloyd: grrr. PETER AND LLOYD! EPIC RIP YOUR FLESH BATTLES (Screen shows the group looking at Wachows men) Wonder: get ready men. (Wonder takes out his gun) Tiger: Wachow, I will be the one killing you. ROB: we will get our revenge. (ROB turns his hands into rocket launchers) (Screen shows both the Ynkrs take out their shotguns) Ynkr2: we have your guys backs. Ynkr1: I find it cool our guns got duplicated. Joe: this is finally it huh? (Joe takes out his gun) Joe: wish I had a cooler gun. TK: I can't fight these guys. (Patts gives TK a pistol) Patts: now you can. (Patts takes out a pistol and a sword) TK: I'm not a fighter! Patts: need a welcoming party? TK:...fuck. (Steeler takes out a regular pistol) Steeler: I'll save the Minigun for a special occasion. (The 2 groups start staring at each other) Four:... Joe:... Killer:... Wonder:... Coupe:... Patts:... Wachow:...attack! (One of the Fours takes out a rocket launcher)' Four2: boom! (Four2 fires the rocket at the group) Wonder: move! (The group scatters from where the Rocket hits) (Bullets start to fly across the arena) (Patts is seen fending off Coupes mechanical arms with his sword) (One of the arms hits the sword out of Patts' hand) Patts: fuck. (Patts aims his gun at Coupe which is also hit out of his hand) Coupe: it takes much more than that. (Coupe swings one of the arms at Patts which he is able to dodge) Patts: same here. Coupe: or does it? (Patts is grabbed by one of the arms from behind) Patts: ahg! (The arm slams Patts into the ground) Coupe: this isn't that much more, but let's see how much you can withstand. (The 4 arms start to grab Patts' arms and legs) Patts: ah-ahg, let me go. Coupe: you think asking nicely will make me reconsider? (The arms start to stretch Patts' arms and legs) Patts: gah! Ahhhhg! Coupe:...yes, this is fu- (Coupe is cut-off my being shot in the stomach) Coupe:...wha-... (The arms drop Patts as he lands on his feet) (Patts looks behind him to see TK with a gun pointed at Coupe) TK:... (TK shoots a final bullet into Coupes head) TK:...For a "smart guy" he seemed to forget there's more people in this room. (TK passes the gun to Patts) Patts: see, told you you were a fighter. TK: I shot a guy, that's it, now c'mon let's help the others. (Screen shows Joe, Tiger, ROB and Steeler fighting the 4 Fours) (Joe is shooting at Four3 as Four3 gets closer to Joe) (Four3 tries to punch Joe) (Joe kicks Four3 in the knee) Four3: fuck! (Joe puts his gun up to Four3's head) Joe: good- (Joe is pushed to the ground by Four4) (Four4 puts his gun up to Joes head) Four4: bye- (Four4 is shot in the head from behind) (Screen shows Steeler behind Four4) (Joe quickly gets up) (Four3 tries to get up quickly but is shot in the head by Joe) Steeler: c'mon, there's still 2 more, ones got a Rocket Launcher. Joe: got it. (Screen shows Tiger fighting with Four1) (Four1 points his gun at Tigers head but Tiger hits it away) (Tiger tires to aim his gun at Four1's head but Four1 gets behind Tiger) (Four1 kicks Tigers back) Tiger: gah! Fuck! (Four1 aims his gun at Tigers head) (Tiger throws himself backwards onto Four1 making him let go of the gun) (Tiger turns around and start to punch Four1) Four1: gah, you won't win this. (Four1 pulls a knife from his pocket) Tiger:...! Four1: take th- (The knife is taken out of Four1's hand by ROB) ROB: thank you very much, Tiger? (Tiger takes the knife from ROB) Tiger: thanks ROB. Four1: waitwaitwaitwait, I was jok- (Four1 is cutoff by Tiger sticking the knife in his head) Tiger:... (Tiger gets off Four1) Tiger: is that it? (Steeler and Joe run up to Tiger) Steeler: the worst one is last. (Screen shows Four2 aim his Rocket Launcher at them) Four2: dance for me. (Four2 shoots 3 Rockets at the group) (The group scatters from where they were except Steeler) Steeler: *takes out Minigun* I'll handle th- (Tiger pulls Steeler away making him drop the Minigun) Tiger: don't be a fucking idiot right now, ok? Steeler: wait! My gun! (One of the Rockets his Steelers Minigun destroying it) Steeler: noooooooo! Joe: final- (One of the Rockets hits the area near Joe making him fall) Joe: gah! Tiger: Joe! You ok?! Joe: y-yeah, I'm fine. ROB: I believe this is my turf. (ROB turns his entire body into a giant Rocket Launcher) Four2...*gulp* ROB: see you later mother- (ROB is cutoff by the sound of his Rocket get shot) (The Rocket hits Four2 directly) (The area is filled with smoke) Tiger: *cough cough* ok, who else did you kill, no way you only got one person. (ROB turns back to normal) ROB: let's see. (ROB sucks up all the smoke until it gone) (Screen shows a pair of shoes where Four2 once was) Tiger: you killed only one person?! And his shoes stayed?! Steeler: they're pretty good shoes. (All the remains of the Fours starts to move closer to each other) Joe: huh? Tiger: what is this? (The remains merge together and turn back into Four) (Four looks at his body then at the group) Four:...oh fuck. (Four is shot in the head by Tiger) Tiger:...*looks at Wachow* Wachow: *looks back* Tiger:.... (Screen shows the Ynkrs fighting Peter and Lloyd) (Peter and Lloyd are dodging the Ynkrs shotguns) Ynkr1: how is this possible? Ynkr2: we got hunting all the time. Ynkr1: these Skags are well trained. Ynkr2: you think we can bring them home? Ynkr1: *stops shooting*...that's a good idea. Ynkr2: *stops shooting* I know right. (Ynkr2 walks up to Lloyd) Ynkr2: hey there buddy, how bout you- (Lloyd bites Ynkr2 in the neck) (Peter runs over to Ynkr2 and starts to bite him too) Ynk2:... (Patts and TK run up to Ynkr1) TK: oh geez. Patts: you're not gunna help him? Ynkr: haha, that's where you're wrong, he isn't even a real person! Patts:...what? Ynkr: Ynkr2 was a man made, human like doll, but instead of blood inside him, it's rat poison! Peter: ack! Lloyd: graf! (Peter and Lloyd start to throw up blood) TK:...but he was moving like a real person, talking too. Ynkr: magic. Patts: what kind of magic? Ynkr: magic magic! (Peter and Lloyd fall to the ground dead) Patts:...whatever, who's left? (Screen shows Killer and Wonder shooting at each other) (Wonder is seen shooting at Killer) (Killer is seen dodging the bullets) Killer: I'm trained to dodge a punch from Superman, I can dodge your stupid gun. (Killer dodges more bullets then aims at Wonder) Killer: enough play. (Killer transports behind Wonder) Wonder: wha- (Killer kicks Wonder in the back) Wonder: ahg! (Wonder drops his gun) (Killer aims his gun at Wonders head) Killer: there was never a chance. Wonder:... (Wonder hits Killers hand away and stands up) Wonder: you're right. (Wonder turns around and moves his arm towards Killer) (The sound of a knife stabbing someone is heard) (Screen shows Killer and Wonder face-to-face as Wonder looks surprised) Wonder:... Killer:... (Killer takes the knife out of Wonders stomach) Killer: I know I was. (Wonder falls to the ground heavily bleeding) Joe: Wonder! Steeler: Wonder! (Screen shows the remainder if the group looking at Killer and Wonder) TK: he-he killed him. Ynkr:.... Killer: well, it seems I'm the only one left. (Killer looks at Wachow) Killer: I have no intention of dying, and this is a Fight I will clearly lose. (Patts aims his gun at Killer) Patts: I'll kill you. Killer: farewell. (Before Patts can shoot him Killer teleports out of the arena) Wachow:...coward. (The group runs up to Wonder) Joe: Wonder! Wonder! Tiger: he isn't breathing! Patts: it's too late! Joe: fuck you Patts, do you not care at all?! Patts: we still have Wachow to worry about! TK: after we deal with Wachow, I know a way to bring Wondermba- (The whole group is pushed to the ground by a force) (Screen shows Wachow floating in the air) Wachow:...enough of this. Tiger: erg-W-Wachow! I'll kill you! (Tiger aims the Crosom gun at Wachow) Wachow:... (Wachow motions his hand at the gun) (The gun shatters in Tigers hand) Tiger:...wha-what! Wachow: did you think that any if you had a chance against me? If you shot me without me knowing you had the gun it'd be different, but it still renders useless if I know who has it, it might be my weakness but it's not impervious to my powers Tiger:... Wachow: this time I will not let you leave here alive. (TK is lifted off the ground by an invisible force)' TK: ahh-ahh! Wachow:... Patts: TK! (TK's body explodes into pieces) Joe: no... ROB: he killed TK just like that! Patts: TK! Wachow:...who's next? Joe:... Tiger: me. (Tiger aims his regular gun at Wachow) Wachow: heh, go ahead, we've been through this before, you can't hurt me with- (Wachow is shot in the stomach by Tiger) Wachow:...wha-wha... Tiger: all I had to do was switch up the bullets. Wachow: Im-impossible...no. Joe: Tiger...you...did it. Ynkr: you killed Wachow... Tiger: I said I would...didn't I Wachow: n-no...no...ahahaha. Tiger:...? Steeler: why are you laughing? Wachow: cause I've completed my task... (Wachow starts to light up and then turns into CE) Tiger:...no. CE: ahahaha...didn't think I made it out alive...did you? Joe: CE?! ROB: he was Wachow! Patts: we've been tricked. CE: and thanks to one of Coupes inventions, I was able to have Wachows full body and powers, even his weakness, and now Wachow is gone, he wanted no business with any of you, so you wasted you- (CE is shot in the head by Steeler) Steeler: SHUT UP! FUCK! Joe:... Tiger:... Patts:... Wonder: *cough* Joe: Wonder! Patts: he's alive? Tiger: he needs help! TK-...fuck. Ynkr: we can't help him. Wonder: *cough*...guys? Joe: Wonder? Hang in there, we can get you..,somewhere, somewhere they can fix you. Steeler: just stay with us Wonder. Wonder:...you were a great group... (Wonder closes his eyes) Joe: Wonder! Steeler:... Joe: Wonder! Ynkr:.... (Screen shows Patts pick up TKs ECHO device) Patts:...*grips the device* Joe: no...Wachow! (The screen goes black as Joes voice can be heard one last time) Joe: We will find you! And we WILL kill you! (Screen shows Wachow walking through a desert with 2 Skags next to him) Wachow:...it appears my men have lost...Forrest, Dante, you seem to be all I have left now. Dante: grrr. Forrest: ruff! Wachow:...oh how I wish it were back to the simpler times, not going to lie, I will sorta miss those idiots. (Wachow looks at a weird colored ball in his hand) (Whispers are heard) Wachow: I see...people are still willing to work for me... Dante:... Forrest:... Wachow: well, let's go find ourselves some new men, if I don't like them then you guys get dessert early. Dante: ruff! Forrest: ruff! Wachow: but first let's go kill that coward. (Wachow, Dante and Forrest continue to walk through the desert) (The screen goes black as Wachows voice can be heard) Wachow: oh, and Joe, no you won't. Category:Blog posts